Jealous or somethin' shugah?
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: (Rated R-for latter chap.) This is my fist Rogue and Gambit fic, so R&R (Be nice) It's what a little verbel Spar can do.
1. Swamp Rat is dreamin'

"Ya know shugah you're really starting to bug me now!"  
  
Rouge crossed her hands over her chest as she allowed her green eyes to sift in it's dangerous warning color.  
  
"Remy don know what ya talkin' bout dare, chere. "  
  
"Don't you chere or sweet talk me you swamp rat, where is the file?"  
  
"Remy ain't tellin' a river rat nothin' until she asks nicely."  
  
He smiled at her with a half smirk half grin with his black-on-red eyes shinning into her green eyes that now looked at him with another warning flash. He could see the flames arising in them, and how the flames seemed to spark his verbal fighting mach even more.  
  
"Ya know Remy ah could always make you go down for the count if you don't give me that file shugah, an' it's always best to listen to my warnings."  
  
"Mon Ami, all ya had t'do was ask if ya wanted me down, but now here were someone can see us.  
  
Rouge balled up her right fist as she punched at his jaw but only to be second-guessed as he gripped her yellow-gloved hand with his half fingerless gloved hand. She looked at him as her eyes softened for a quick moment as if wondering what he was thinking, or his next move.  
  
"Dis ain't necessary chere. Like ah said all yeah gotta do is ask nicely and you can have it."  
  
"Shugah you best be gettin' your grubby little hands off me unless you plan to be walkin' out of dis here office with a black eye."  
  
"My hands are grubby Mon Ami, and small? Ah always thought them large and anythin' far from grubby."  
  
"Why ya always bein' annoyin' swamp rat? All ah want is that file."  
  
"Chere, why ya gon'be so difficult?"  
  
A frown slipped upon rogues face as her brows knitted together. She allowed her anger to cream in her head as she allowed gambit to still hold her right gloved hand.  
  
She attempted the best fake smile she could muster through gritted teeth. As she then replied to him.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Non sounds like ya don mean it chere."  
  
With that said Rogue's left fist came at him, but yet again he second guessed her as she felt his left hand grip her forearm. No that he held both of her hands with his he allowed a grin to slip on his lips as he winked at her. His red-on-black eyes shimmering as he licked his lips.  
  
"You in dat much of ah hurry? All ya had to do was ask chere. Remy would have done it without question."  
  
"I don want ya! What ever gave ya that idea, your strongly mistaken 'Remy'?"  
  
"You used my name, ya try'n to make a man blush?"  
  
He had pulled her up close, his body only touching her clothed body as she to his.  
  
"Mon Ami 'jus close your eyes ah moment."  
  
Soon as he said that he felt a knee hit him in a not so nice spot to be hitting a man. He coughed slightly as he let her go as he tried to contain himself from growing for the immense pain.  
  
"Shugah, never mess with da best!" With that said she took the file from his hands as she blew him a mocking kiss with a smirk planted perfectly on her face.  
  
"Next time shugah take my warnin' seriously, unless you plan on finding a new-" she winked. 


	2. Finding somethin'

Author notes: Seems like every one is trying to figure out where dis' girl is heading. Well I really don' know myself. I write and the story, as it goes on. Jus' go with the flow, because this writer is one crazy one. ^^ I'll leave you guessing each time.  
  
*Disclaimers: Marvel owns all the rights to Rogue & Remy as well as other characters of the X-men. I may add a few of my own made up characters but the whole Marvel world is copyrighted by them. I get and take no money from this. (I forgot this in the last one)  
  
The pages flipped as Rogue found herself drowning herself in a cup of tea as her eyes began arching to the words on the files pages. It was getting dark and still she hadn't concluded yet about any new info on the new recruits that had made there way into the new grounds of Colorado.  
  
Of course hiding out wasn't something one truly liked to do, but Nate insisted that it was the best, seeming that the humans were in there up rise, in slaving and killing the mutant race. When would the hate stop and the peace that Nate and now the deceased Professors wishes be realized?  
  
It had been hard on Rogue trying to hide it out in the small town of Denver, living with strangers and old friends. Even Remy who insisted on taking care of her. Spite that most of his time ended up with a car, or a motorcycle of some kind.  
  
She found herself getting a job online as a web designer, this way she didn't need to make human contact to the outer world, and the money would be sent into a PO box were she wouldn't be located if anything did happen.  
  
Her job required no physical contact, and she made sure that most of her time went to the library a few hours away, to work on the computers. She tried as much as she could to stay away from the humans, and to keep physical contact to a limited zero. Although Remy had been persistent like always to steal a kiss, he was smart enough to make it just a peck but a memory still found its way swimming into her head.  
  
She kept reading the file as the lights of the kitchen were set to as low as it could, making sure to not keep anyone up, as her gloved fingers found there way flipping through the files.  
  
It had been almost about 3 days sense two complete strangers made there way here, there had been something fishy about them ever sense. And in you new Rogue she would do all she could to keep them occupied in the back of her mind. She did find some research about them, there names and locations. The funny thing was that the two people in this whole state with those names or similar were dead.  
  
Sure they could be using fake names to cover up there identity even she did this, but she new that Nate trusted people to much, and even with his new found love with Meggan she was making sure to keep the danger down to zero.  
  
She made her way to the skink pulling away for a few moments to wash out her mug, which the thicker part of the sugar and tea left at the bottom. She allowed just for a few moments to take her gloves off and wash it through the water. Water in some sense was a living thing, but it never bothered Rogue, never harmed her if anything it comforted her.  
  
It was then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap there way around her waste, as gentle Cajun southern lips found there way close to her ears. Whispering promises as he tucked her closer to his body. "Chere, you working up to late ya need ya beauty rest."  
  
She smiled at his concern as distant as it could be, she could feel it there in his words. He was also toying with her, playing a game they had been play for years but she new him well enough to get around some of his tempts.  
  
"Ah am jus' doin ah job no one else is doin'"  
  
"What dat job gon'be bout?"  
  
"Somethin' ya wouldn't understand shugah."  
  
He pulled away slowly, his clothed arms of his duster sliding away from her waist. He smiled at her with a grin as he began to walk to the files again; he scanned them over again his red-on-black eyes examining the contents of the pages.  
  
"Why don' ya jus' trust someone in ya life chere, Nate got dis."  
  
She had pulled on her gloves as she slipped them on over somewhat damp hands, as she picked it up and set it into the drying wrack. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes blazing into his own eyes.  
  
"Ah do trust Nate's judgement of the fact, ah am jus' makin sure of things shugah. No harm wit dat. Is there?"  
  
He shook his head as if wishing she could give up, and not work so hard on trying to unfold people secrets. He sat to the spar kitchen table's chair, as he looked up at her. He pulled a metal shaped flower from his pocket of his duster; it was a perfect imitation of a rose, its edges smoothed so that it felt as if it were glass.  
  
"Chere, ah been workin' in dat stuffed up garage for awhile, and Remy know when he spends to much time on what beaut he lacks it with his other beaut."  
  
He placed the rose on the table his half fingerless gloves trailing its shape as he smiled at her. His smirk so genuine that it made Rogue think about all those years of wishing to kiss him deeply, without hurting him all the more.  
  
She moved from the sink to the table, sitting down on the opposite side of the table as she looked at him with a smile all her own. She picked it up, as her gloved hands followed the design as she came across a card tucked in one of the petals.  
  
"The Queen of De' hearts."  
  
He pulled out an older version of the queen as he placed it back into his pocket patting it near his heart, where the pocket was closest by. As he smiled at her he leaned back more into his chair as he looked at her with question.  
  
"Remy remember when ya left him in de' cold place of Antarctica, and dis card dat Remy keep close reminds him dat he loves you, always. And could never forget bout de one who stole his heart, and thoughts."  
  
"Remy why are you doin' this?"  
  
"Because Remy wanna remind you, even though ah can't touch ya' ah think bout it all de time. Even if Remy can never touch ya again he goin ta love ya tell de end."  
  
Rogue felt tears starting to form about the memories of what she did in Antarctica, she was told and is still told this day the reason were because Remy wanted to; taking in his memory forced her to do it, to leave him there alone to take care of himself.  
  
"Don' cry chere, Remy didn't wanna get yah cryin' he jus want ta make sure you doin' dis whole thing because ya heart tellin' ya to protect your friends."  
  
"Mah heart tellin' me lots of things Remy. Dis one of them shugah, ah no that somethin' ain't right and ah am goin' ta get to da bottom of dis."  
  
"Remy understand then, cause if mah heart told me dat you in trouble. Ah would try mah best ta make things right gain."  
  
"Ah need some time alone."  
  
She patted the rose and pulled it close to her old green army like coat. It lacked the printed patterns but it's sold dull green with the X printed to the singe always made it seem as if it were an old army coat.  
  
"Girl don' ya think dat maybe one night yah give dis man a chance ta be with ya."  
  
"Ah don' know shugha."  
  
Remy moved as he stood up on his metal boots, it now gleaming in the lights as he walked towards her. A gleam to his own eyes as he moved down, his lips kissing the soft southern curls of her head as he moved past her to another room, most likely his bed room to get his own rest. She whispered softly, as a tear slipped past her green pools of sorrow as she allowed the softness of her lips to utter words she hadn't spoken in many days, months or maybe even years.  
  
"Ah lov' ya Remy LeBeau."  
  
As she said this she went back to her reading, as she to would attire to her own chambers for the night, after she got some more info about the 2 new recruit members to the team. Even so she wasn't going to trust them, it seemed too risky and she wouldn't want any harm coming to the people she loved.  
  
End=of chapter 2. Well, seeing my Reviews makes me very happy, I didn't really think that many people looked for Remy and Rogue much anymore. I thought most of the fans died with new cartoon X-men Evolution. Seeming that the comic doesn't make to many people happy these days.  
  
I personally would pick the Comic over the new cartoon any day, but if you're askin' bout the old cartoon I think it rocked. 


End file.
